Is There A Such Thing As True Love
by Freeman09
Summary: This story is sort of about how I found my girlfriend. CHapter 2 coming soon I need 10 reviews before I post up any more chaps. Rated M for later chapters R


**Is There A Such Thing As True Love?**

**Chapter 1**

He opens the door and throws his things down by the front room. Harry makes his way up the stairs to his room, taking off his shoes and tie as he proceeds up. Harry finally makes it to his room and crashes down on his bed after a long day of work at the Ministry. Being the youngest head Auror is no easy job. It's work 6 days a week, 13hrs a day. Harry's free day is always spent sleeping. Little does Harry know his world is about to take a change for the best.

Harry wakes up the next morning to the buzzing of his alarm clock. The alarm read 5:30 am "Another day in this hell hole I call life" said Harry. Harry made his way to the bathroom to start getting ready for work. After harry empties his bladder and brushes his teeth he begins to shave. "Fuck" exclaimed Harry as he cut himself with the razor. After Harry cleaned up his cut and finishes shaving, he gets dressed and makes his way down the stairs looking for his car keys. After about an hour of searching Harry found his keys in his coat that he was wearing. "Something tells me today is going to be a horrible day."

Later that day…………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Harry how is your day going?" "Ron you have no idea." At that exact moment someone caught Harry's attention. Walking across the break room was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He is captivated by her slender petite figure, her long Raven black hair as Harry's eyes move down he begins to marvel of her nice ass, but Harry was broken out of his train of thought by Ron. "What are you staring at mate?" "Her" Harry motioned over to the Black and Asian mixed girl. "Blimey mate she's hot why don't you go talk to her?" "I want to so bad, but I don't know if I should." "I don't know if you should she looks young, she might be an intern." "I don't know mate she looks likes she's about our caliber." "Well I have to get back to work; training new aurors is no easy task." "Alright Harry I'll talk to you later", and with that Harry left Ron to stuff his face full of food like he likes to do every free moment he can get. Harry makes his way to the training facility. On his way he begins to think…… (Man I really need to talk to her, she is so beautiful. I just hope she isn't on of those stuck up type of girls; I don't need another one of those. I can't get this girl out of my mind.) Harry was brought back to reality by one of the new aurors. "Sir Johnson has just set himself on fire." Damn I, where is he." Said Harry "Had to ruin my thoughts didn't you." Thought Harry and they ran off to put out the fire. After Harry had put out the fire; he had ran into Ron again, "Hey Harry what just happened?" said Ron laughing. "Oh Johnson had set himself on fire, he'll be alright." "Harry mate you are right she is on our caliber she is the new head of Wizard and Muggle Relations Department." "What did you tell her?" "Nothing much just that my mate fancies you." Why in the hell would you do something like that?" To help you with your love life." "My love life doesn't need any help." "Harry mate you always pick the wrong girl and I think that this girl is right for you." "Well what should I do?" "Go talk to her, before Draco gets to her." Said Ron laughing. "Harry…….. Harry where did he go." With that Ron walked away shaking his head laughter. Meanwhile Harry was running down the every corridor trying to find the mystery woman that he saw earlier. As Harry came around the corner leading into the MRD hallway he ran into someone fell right on top of them. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have been…." Harry stopped when he realized that he ways laying on top of the very girl that he was looking for. "Hi I'm Harry Potter I really didn't want us to meet like this." "Hi I'm Victoria Rogers, can we get up it would be really awkward to have the minister walk by and see us like this." "Oh I'm sorry; this might seem unprofessional but would you like to get something to eat tonight after work?" "Ummm……. Sure meet me at the three broomsticks at 8." " I'll be there."


End file.
